De Gemelos Uchiha
by KataWp23
Summary: ¿Qué pasa cuando los gemelos de Sakura y Sasuke quieren la atención de su hermana mayor, Sarada? -Ella escoge al dobe de Boruto, sobre nosotros. ¡Somos sus hermanos! -Quiero...quiero que papá venga y tengamos una reunión familiar.


La mañana era tranquila. Los pájaros cantaban, la luz del sol iluminaba la casa y el suave viento mecía las ramas de los sakuras plantados en la entrada. Allí, sentada respirando profundamente, se encontraba Sakura Uchiha. Con una calma poco común en ella, estaba apoyada en sus brazos, permitiendo que algunos rayos de luz cayeran en su pálido rostro. Su cabello había vuelto a crecer y ahora danzaba rozando el suelo de madera. Abrió sus ojos verde jade para contemplar con parsimonia su hogar, ese lugar donde vivía su ahora ampliada familia. Los muros, que habían estado llenos de hiedra, lucían un pulcro color blanco; los viejos abetos, muertos y sin hojas, habían sido reemplazados por sakuras que estaban floreciendo por la primavera; la casa había sido renovada totalmente, para darle cabida a una nueva familia.

Cuando Sasuke le había propuesto que regresaran a la aldea, no había pensado que vivirían en aquel lugar. El vivía con el constante remordimiento por sus actos y la muerte de su familia, pero cuando Kakashi-sensei le había ofrecido al pelinegro el barrio Uchiha, no se había negado. Al final, con varios cambios y remodelaciones, un temerosos Sasuke, una cálida Sakura y una diminuta Sarada terminaron viviendo en la antigua casa principal del clan. Algunas veces encontraba a Sasuke mirando con una expresión inexplicable el lugar donde había estado la mancha de la sangre de sus padres, e incluso parado frente a la habitación de Sarada agarrando con fuerza el marco de la puerta. Poco después de la primera vez que lo encontró así, le confesó que esa había sido la habitación de su hermano, y que no podía dejar de verlo sentado estudiando en el suelo con un montón de pergaminos a su alrededor. Ese día, en la noche, había llorado en silencio, abrazado a ella como si buscará un ancla que lo mantuviera a salvo de la tormenta que era su corazón.

Estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos, que no prestó atención a las dos personas que se acercaban corriendo a ella.

\- ¡Mamá! - dijeron un par de voces infantiles. Sakura se irguió con una sonrisa en el rostro y los brazos abiertos de par en par.- ¡Estamos en casa!

-Bienvenidos, mis niños - plantó un par de besos en sus cabecitas- ¿Y Sarada-chan?

\- Sara-chan dijo que vendría pronto - contestó el chico de cabellos negros e inmensos ojos verdes haciendo pucheros.

\- Va a entrenar con el dobe de Boruto, mamá, ¿te lo puedes creer? - le preguntó el de melena rosa y profundos ojos negros con enojo.

\- Las groserias, Shisui, las groserias.

\- Lo siento. Pero es cierto, es un dobe.

\- Su hermana ya está lo suficientemente grande para decidir si quiere ir o no, ¿no les parece? - rió al ver los ceños fruncidos de los niños.- Además, ¿que no quieren entrenar un poco con su madre?

\- Ese no es el problema, mamá - respondió Itachi, cerrando sus ojos verdes.- El problema es que ella prefiere a ese tonto sobre nosotros, ¡somos sus hermanos! Me gustaría que nos enseñara un poco, sólo eso, pero siempre nos pone dos dedos en la frente y dice que será luego.

\- ¡No es justo! - gritó Shisui levantándose y rompiendo el abrazo de su madre.- Quiero... Quiero que venga papá y tengamos una reunión familiar.

Oh, su hija acaba de meterse en problemas. Las reuniones familiares eran invocadas pocas veces, pero para ellos tenían una gran importancia, ya que trataban asuntos de extremo cuidado, donde se imponían los castigos y normas para sus hijos. El hecho de que su esposo lo hubiera implantado como una corte de justicia, no ayudaba en nada. Suspiro mientras veía a los niños entrar a la casa. Los gemelos querían mucho a su hermana, y el caso es que a ella tampoco le quedaba mucho tiempo libre para pasarlo con sus hermanos menores.

* * *

Ya al caer la noche, los niños estaban poniendo la mesa, mientras su madre preparaba la cena. Parecía ser la décima noche donde cenarían sólo los tres, ya que su padre había estado de misión durante varias semanas y su hermana no llegaba sino hasta después de las diez. Ellos, que tenían que ir a la academia al día siguiente, no les hacia mucha gracia mantenerse despiertos mucho tiempo en la noche y despertar con dolor de cabeza, por lo que se acostaban temprano a dormir.

\- Oi, Itachi - lo llamó su hermano menor por un par de minutos.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- ¿Crees que papá regrese hoy?

\- No - respondió seguro poniendo el último elemento de la mesa.- Mamá estaría tarareando sin cesar y el halcón de papá estaría en su nido en el patio.

\- Cierto - la desilusión de Shisui era notable.- Seremos sólo nosotros entonces.

En silencio, iban a lavarse las manos cuando escucharon la puerta de enfrente abrirse y unos pesados pasos entrar a la casa. No esperaron ni un minuto y con una velocidad impresionante corrieron hasta el pasillo de la entrada. Guardando sus cosas en el armario, estaba nada más y nada menos que su padre, Sasuke Uchiha. El se fijo en los dos, mirándolos de arriba a abajo, como buscando alguna señal de heridas o peleas, pero al no encontrarlas se acercó y les posó su única mano en la cabeza, revolviendo sus cabellos.

\- Estoy en casa - la voz profunda de ese gran hombre les sacó una sonrisa a ambos, que se colgaron a sus piernas como sanguijuelas.

\- ¡Bienvenido, papá! - dijeron al unísono.

\- ¡Bienvenido, cariño! - la voz de su madre les sobresaltó y se soltaron de su padre como si tuviera sarna.- ¿Por que no enviaste una carta? Te habría preparado tu comida favorita.

\- Hmp - salió el monosílabo mientras plantaba un beso en su mejilla.- No importa, no pensé que pudiera llegar tan rápido, así que no lo envíe.

\- Mentiroso - le respondió la pelirrosa sonriendole.- Itachi, Shisui, las manos, no van a comer así.

\- Está bien - dijo Shisui tomando a su hermano de la manga y halándolo hasta el baño del primer piso.

\- ¿Donde está Sarada? - preguntó Sasuke mientras su esposa lo sentaba en la mesa.

\- Entrenando con Boruto - respondió ella mientras regresaba a la cocina.- Los niños han estado un tanto recelosos a que su hermana no pase tiempo con ellos, por lo que querían que llegarás para tener una reunión familiar.

\- ¿Reunion? -soltó una voz femenina llena de sorpresa.- Oh, apuesto a que es por papá.

\- Bienvenida, Sarada-chan - dijo la voz amortiguada de su madre, regañandola.

\- Estoy en casa - respondió ella tomando asiento a la derecha de su padre.- Bienvenido, papá.

\- Bienvenida, Sarada - el ceño fruncido del pelinegro mayor no paso desapercibida.- La reunión familiar no es por mi, sino por ti.

\- ¿Yo?

\- Si, hermana, tu - le replicó Shisui mientras se sentaba frente a su hermana.- Yo la he convocado.

\- ¿Y ahora que hice? - preguntó confundida la pelinegra.

\- No te hagas la inocente, Sara-chan - dijo Itachi sentado junto a su hermano.- Mamá, ven, por favor.

Cuando la matriarca Uchiha estuvo sentada frente a así esposo, el silencio reino durante unos minutos. Los gemelos mirando enojados a su hermana y ella confundida les respondia.

\- Habla, Shisui - ordenó su padre otorgándole la palabra.

\- Acusó a Sarada Uchiha de traición y olvido - dijo señalándola.

\- ¡Shisui Uchiha! - soltó su madre encolerizada.- No digas esas cosas, por Kami. Ella solo...

\- No - la interrumpió Sarada dolida.- Dejalo hablar.

\- Has preferido al dobe de Boruto, sobre nosotros - plantó cara Itachi.- Sabes que nos gusta pasar tiempo contigo, pero aún así te vas con tus compañeros y ni siquiera pasas por casa a ver a mamá o a nosotros.

\- Eres nuestra hermana mayor - dijo Shisui poniéndose de pie con lágrimas en los ojos.- Tienes un deber con nosotros. ¡Baka! Sólo, dejanos estar contigo. ¿Acaso es mucho pedir?

\- Niños - la voz rota de su madre los alteró y Shisui se limpió las lágrimas de un manotazo mientras Itachi respiraba profundamente.

\- Di algo, Sarada - dijo la inexpresiva voz de su padre.

\- Yo... - ella lloraba sin vergüenza alguna, porque estaba con su familia, las personas que la querían y necesitaban.- Yo... Lo siento, Itachi. Lo siento, Shisui. Lo siento, papá. Lo siento, mamá. Perdón, yo sólo pensé que... Ustedes ya no parecen necesitarme, ahora sólo hay atención para los gemelos y yo...

\- Oh, mi niña - la abrazo su madre.- Claro que te necesitamos en casa, cariño. Tu eres nuestra hija, eres muy independiente y toda una genio, pero eso no quiere decir que vas a dejar de ser nuestra bebé. Tus hermanos te necesitan, y tu padre y yo. Siempre lo haremos, ¿bien? Quiero que pases más tiempo en casa, incluso tu padre esta más que tu.

\- Lo sé - río y se separó de su madre, recibiendo un golpecito en la frente. - Vengan aquí, par de babosos.

Los gemelos corrieron a los brazos de su hermana mayor, abrazándola con fuerza, como si temieran perderla. Y juntos lloraron en silencio, abrazados frente a la mesa, mientras la cena se quemaba en la estufa.

* * *

Varias semanas después, Itachi y Shisui estaban hombro contra hombro, buscando al enemigo. Podían ver la mancha de color rojo que se movía entre los árboles de su patio trasero. Las heridas que habían obtenido estaban siendo curadas por Shisui, que aprendió un poco de ninjutsu médico de su madre. Ambos se veían agotados, el Sharingan con tres aspas giraba en sus obres rojas como la sangre, la respiración entrecortada, pero con determinación sostenían unas cuantas kunai en sus manos. Se separaron y dieron unos cuantos pasos.

\- Gané - dijo Sarada con una sonrisa, mientras detenía a los gemelos poniendo una mano en sus frente y los empujaba hacia atrás, cayendo sobre sus traseros.

\- ¡De nuevo! - gruño Itachi adoptando una pose de pelea.- Levantarse, Shisui, ya.

\- No... No puedo, Itachi - le respondio tirado en el suelo, agotado.- Me he quedado sin chakra.

\- ¡Y la ganadora es... Sarada Uchiha! - dijo una voz chillona, mientras una mata de pelo rubia se plantaba junto a su hermana.- Eres brutal, Sarada. Una verdadera máquina, dattebasa. Y yo que pensé que era sólo conmigo.

\- Cállate, dobe.

Sakura le puso una taza de té en las manos a Sasuke y se sentó a su lado, contemplando a los niños que estaba en el patio. Recostó su cabeza en su hombro y suspiro.

-Tenemos una hermosa familia, ¿no, Sasuke-kun?

-Hmp.

* * *

¡He regresado! He decir que facebook me inspira a la escritura de estos one-shot. Veo una imagen y me viene a la cabeza la idea. Si alguien quiere enviarme una imagen para un one-shot, no dude en hacerlo.

Saludos, Kata.


End file.
